destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
DOTF - Aurelia
Character Description Devotion: 18 Appearance: -- Greatest Strength: -- Greatest Weakness: -- Distinguishing Features: -- Details: -- Description Summary: -- -- -- Spells/Abilities Mana (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) Passive Effect - Divine Mage Grants the sorcerer with a pool of mana, allows the casting of and restricts the sorcerer to the use of spells of either the White or Black, and Grey Gamuts of magic. Regenerates +1 Mana every other turn of combat. Light (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana) Major Action - Theramancy 5 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (7 Range) Make a spell attack roll restoring HP to a living target, or dealing holy damage to an undead target. Touch (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, Heal) Major Action - Theramancy 10 MP - Melee Spell Ability Adds a Soothed spell buff that restores a spell attack of HP every round to the target. Lasts for three rounds; this effect stacks. Aura (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana) Minor Action - Auramancy 3 MP - AOE Buff Ability (10 Range) Enchants the white mage with a Light Aura. Adds a Aura buff that provides light in a radius of 3 range to all nearby friendly characters, including the white mage. This effect is refreshed at the start of each turn of combat if it is dispelled; this effect doesn't stack. of Devotion (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana) Minor Action - Auramancy 3 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (10 Range) Adds a of Devotion spell buff to the target that allows them to make an additional +1 minor actions on their turn. Lasts for one of the target's turns; this effect doesn't stack. Veil (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana) Minor Action - Auramancy 4 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (7 Range) Adds a Veil spell buff to the target that grants them +2 DR against all melee attacks. Lasts for three rounds; this effect stacks. Energize (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana) Major Action - Theramancy 5 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (7 Range) Make a spell attack roll restoring FP. Strength (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana) Minor Action - Auramancy 5 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (7 Range) Adds a Strength spell buff to the target that adds +1 to all damage caused by their attacks and spell attacks. Lasts until the end of combat; this effect doesn't stack. Bless (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana) Minor Action - Theramancy 3 MP - Self-Targeting Spell Ability Adds +1 to one of the target's attributes; the white mage may choose which attributes to increase. Lasts until the end of combat or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat; this effect stacks up to six times, once per attribute. Also allows the white mage to unsummon any of their called spirit summons as a free action to restore half of their regular cost, rounded down. Wave (Requires Level 5 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, Heal) Major Action - Theramancy 8 MP - Ranged Spell Attack (3 Range) Make a spell attack roll restoring HP. Restores HP to up to 3 targets from the white mage to their target in a line. +1d8 restoration to all targets at melee range. -1d8 restoration to all targets at 3 range. Charisma : (Requires Twilight Elf) : Passive Effect - Racial Trait : The Twilight Elf is more beautiful than most other races and receives a bonus of +1 to all CHA rolls for seduction or charm attempts. Inventory Mana Potion Consumable - 5 Flasks 3 Florins - Common Rarity Restores +10 Mana when used; one flask is consumed when used. x2 Sparking Torch Spellbroom of the Moth (Requires 8 INT) 1.5H Blunt Weapon - Left/Right Hand 13 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity +1 Spell Damage +2 WIL Deals blunt damage. Somnigene Fruit 2 = 1 Itemslot Causes sleep-like paralysis.